


View Of The Other Side

by LucianPrompto



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, BAMF, Gen, Ghosts, Mediums, Oh look your favorite character who is dead, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Usopp, Usopp can see ghosts, Usopp does shit, Usopp is usefull, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucianPrompto/pseuds/LucianPrompto
Summary: It all started with the death of his mother, most things seem to go back to that. What most can only dream about, he curses. But wouldn't you do the same having to see your dead mother follow you around since you were seven? Normal people would have gone insane by now. Guess its a good thing he isn't normal. 
(Usopp is a Medium/Psychic and can see ghosts)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for clicking on this! It's my first story on this site so feel free to tell me if I have and spelling or grammar mistakes so I can fix them! 
> 
> Enjoy! ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡° )

 

 

Each person has something about them that makes them special. Everyone Has a unique skill or trait that separates them from others. Some many be strong, some may be beautiful, some may be powerful. Or like the unlikely few, blessed

Though Usopp didn’t really view it that way. His “uniqueness” or his “speciality” is something everyone wants and the world has a sick sense of humor to give it to the one person who wishes he doesn't.

The world decided to plague this poor boy with even more unfortunate and strife after seeing his mother die in front of him, just to have her voice continue haunt him to this day.

To put shortly Usopp is what you call a “Modern Day Medium” or for the slower folks out there, he can see ghosts, all the time, constantly…

 

 

Doesn’t that suck?

 

 

 


	2. Kuina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Thanks for giving this story a chance and I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> BTW: *Warning*   
> Zoro may seem a bit OOC this chapter and that is my bad, but I like how it turned out!

 

“You should really get out more,” An annoying childish voice said breaking the once perfect silence Usopp had finally achieved for the first time in a whole week.  

 

“What do you want?” He replied trying to refocus on the machinery his hand. Whoever thought it was a good idea to shove some bottles in the gears that keep the Thousand Sunny working was going to regret it. Probably Zoro, not that he could do anything to the meat head anyway but he could still be ticked. 

 

“Like I said, get out! It’s stuffy in here and you haven’t left this room in like ten hours, you should be dehydrated at least! Do you want to die?!” The voice continued behind him. 

 

“More like six dude stop exaggerating. Now shut up I’m working!” 

 

“Fine but If I come back and you’re dead I’ll make sure your afterlife is pure hell!” 

 

“You being here is doing that too,” The voice scoffed. “Go haunt Big Bro or something productive.” 

 

“Shut up we’re technically the same age!” The voice yelled but said no more seeming to have left for better entertainment. Usopp let out and loud sigh and went back to his work. That was what you would call a normal day for the long-nosed boy. It's not like you’d imagine meeting a ghost and all. People usually think it’s a magical experience seeing a loved one who's passed on, but they’d be wrong. Most of the “beloved” are either incoherent spending the years trying to talk to people who’ll never respond, super agitated yelling about vengeance for who ever offed them, or annoying shits like the one earlier. Not really sounding all that fun anymore right? 

 

For Usopp it is more of a nuisance than anything else. He mostly blocks it out but it’s kinda hard to when someone decides to yell into your ear about his crew member who literally stabbed him in the back for his gold. 

 

But Usopp gets through it, alone I might add, not that anyone will believe him if he told. He’s been like this ever since his mom died. She was an exception, coming and going, never asking for anything, giving him his privacy. What his mom should have done if she was alive. So leaving his home back in syrup village was 100 times worse than if he’d not been able to see her. 

 

Exasperated Usopp set the gear down and rubbed his eyes. His stomach made a loud rumbling noise and he sighed once more. Maybe she was right. Maybe some social interaction and food in his belly would help. 

 

The tanned teen stood up with a groan and made his way from the gallows of the lion ship to the deck. Normal chaos ensued as he made his entrance and headed towards the kitchen. He faintly heard the cursing of the certain green haired swordsman as he tried to swat at an invisible bee or the ghost of a girl he once knew. Usopp shook his head at the black haired pre-teen and entered the galley with a smile on his face. 

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


One of the more suckier parts of seeing ghosts is the people they hang around, especially his friends seeing as all of them have the most horrible pasts imaginable. And being a “ghost whisperer” of sorts to those whom can only interact with him, you get to learn things about a person they’d probably never tell you. And for the straw hats, the most secretive group of pirates the grand line has seen, there’s a lot to hear.  Things like a childhood friend a certain moss head has never mentioned before. 

 

So it was there Usopp found himself staring at the swordsman, after a long night of partying, and questioning this man’s insane tolerance to liquor. Zoro was sitting near the figurehead by himself looking deep in thought as Usopp approached. 

 

“Whatcha doing up here?” Then he asked the man who rolled his head to the side with a scowl. 

 

“Trying to escape the chaos that is our crew to drink in peace,” Zoro grumbled taking a sip from a bluish clear bottle, then handing it to the other. Usopp put up a hand and shook his head. Zoro shrugged and went back to chugging the burning liquid. He then tipped the bottle far enough to spill all other his poor unsuspecting clothes . He cursed and tried to rub out the alcohol while the long-nosed teen started to laugh at his misfortunes. 

 

“I think you’ve had a little too much to drink tonight,” Usopp managed to say calming his laughter and taking the bottle away from Zoro. “It’s a surprise no one on this crew has gotten poisoned yet from all the crap they’ve put into their bloodstream.” 

 

“Well don’t count your blessings yet.” Usopp whipped his head around to face the now red-faced meat head. 

 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Zoro just gave him a look and snatched the bottle away.

 

“Whatever the hell you think it means. We’re on a pirate ship, a famous one at that, it's a miracle no one has dropped dead yet.” Usopp snatched the bottle back again, throwing it down towards the preoccupied party goers.

 

“You sound like are waiting for someone just to be gone any second like they were just a piece a paper, not a living human being!” Zoro grunted and put a hand to his face. 

 

“It's a natural part of life, you’re born, you live, you die, simple as that.” 

 

“But it sounds like you are forgetting the middle and just going straight for the end, it doesn’t work that way!” Usopp stood up almost yelling this time. 

 

“Maybe it should! Then you wouldn’t have to go through the heartbreak when someone does die! You should understand it, the feeling of losing a loved one. Not being able to do anything about it, just they’re dead, good bye, see you never.” Zoro put his other hand to his face and leaned into his knees. “And they just leave and you’re just left with this whole that can never be filled. Why go through all that!”

 

“...Because that’s what humans crave,” Zoro looked up face red and lost. “We want attention, we want to be noticed and surround ourselves with people who do, we want to be love and be loved back. Being sad about someone passing is just a way we show we cared about that person that it’ll sicken us for our entire lives. It sucks but we’re strong and we persevere, just like our crew, just like you.” Usopp smiled and put out his hand. Zoro reached up and let himself be pulled up towards the teen “Funny how it’s the weakest one in the crew telling off one of the strongest.”

 

“Don’t say that, you’re hella strong when you need to be.” 

 

“Thanks, just the confidence booster I needed.” They both laughed and looked awkwardly around each other.  Zoro then started for the railing motioning for Usopp to follow. “She misses you too.” He stops and quickly turns his head around. 

 

“Wha-”

 

“Kuina, she misses you as much if not more than you do her.”

 

“How do y-”

  
“I just do,” Usopp smiled and starts back down the stairs but stops turning his head to the side. “She also says ‘stop being an idiot cry baby’ and ‘get moving lazy’. Her words” And with that, the psychic teen left a very confused, very drunk, swordsman alone looking out to the vast sea. 


End file.
